Life in the Capital of the Country
by yggdalive
Summary: After they lost their parents, the twins were forced to live a tough life in the capital of the country. How could they survived? What would the big brother do when he found out that his little brother was sick? A SasuNaru FanFiction. Read to find out more... (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

AN : I made here that Naruto and Menma were twins, with Naruto's blonde hair and Menma's black hair.

Warning : YAOI.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"…earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life…"

"Nii-chan…" said the younger twin toward the older one under a whispered, with a right hand on the right shoulder and the left hand on the left waist.

"B-but… He promised that h-he wouldn't leave us…" said the older one between sobs, with his left hand hiding his teary eyes.

"I know… I know that he doesn't keep his promises to us, but he doesn't plan on all of this to happen, nii-chan…"

The-said nii-chan stopped his sobbing as he stared at a pair of blue eyes that were staring at him with the same emotion as him. He hugged his little brother and sobbed on the shoulder. His little brother just hugged him back whilst brushing his hand on his big brother's back, trying his best to calm his big brother's sobbing form even just for a little.

He sometime envied his big brother that could easily pull so much emotion easily wherever he wanted. It wasn't like he himself wasn't sad from his father's dead, but he just couldn't cry with so much people around. He knew that his elder twin had a fragile heart and he cried easily whilst he himself was good with his self control of emotion from people to see. He just couldn't show to public that he was fragile as well. He was sure after this, when they arrived home, he would break into tears on his elder twin's arms.

It was summer around August at 1 pm, the sky was cloudy with the gentle wind blowing, really matched the feeling that had left inside the twin's heart. They were still eighteen and their father had decided to leave them alone. It wasn't like their father's fault that he died. It was because their father died in a car accident and he couldn't make it to the hospital and here were they at their loving father's funeral.

"Life will be tough for both of us from now on." The big brother said under a whisper on his little brother's shoulder.

"I know, nii-chan, I know… However, I believe we can manage this together…" whispered the little brother back on his big brother's ear.

The big brother just nodded as the wind blew again past them.

Time passed, the people, most likely their father's colleagues and neighbors began to leave the graveyard one by one.

"Naruto, Menma, it's time for us to leave. It's going to rain real soon. The people already left. I'll wait in the car."

As the big brother, Naruto, continued to cry, the little brother, Menma, nodded toward one of his father's colleague and looked back toward his big brother's still sobbing form on his arms.

"Nii-chan, it's time for us to leave." Menma said as he brushed his big brother's back. Naruto eventually lifted his head and looked at his back where their father's grave was and looked back at his little brother's eyes.

"Menma…" Naruto said and Menma nodded, already understood what his big brother was trying to inform even without words, and the two bowed for the last time toward their father's grave and left, headed toward the awaiting of their father's colleague car to drive them to their house that was the only thing their parents had left behind.

Wearing black from head to toe, the two walked toward the car with Naruto resting his head on Menma's right shoulder with Menma's left hand on Naruto's waist.

"Menma, let's make a promise."

"Hm?"

"Both of us know that life without father will be tough from now on."

"Yeah…"

"And… Let's promise that we will stay together no matter what."

Menma nodded. "Nii-chan, promise me as well that you will never leave me alone and I promise I will never leave you, ever…" Menma said as he opened the car's door and the two entered the car and they drove off toward their soon-would-be-more-silent-than-usual house.

Naruto buried his face on his twin's chest and continued his silent cry. As an instinct, Menma brushed his big brother's back to calm him down.

Menma sighed as he continued his task. It was hard enough to hold his tears at bay. His heart stung.

Sure to Menma, as the two arrived home and Naruto closed the door behind, Menma grabbed Naruto's body and cried on his chest. Naruto sighed because he knew that his twin brother would never show off his emotion in public. Naruto examined the house. This very house was the only thing their parents left behind for the two of them. This very house was where he could see Menma showed all of his emotions.

Now the two live without relation other than each other. Their mother died when she was giving birth to them. Their father treated them with love and care as they were now. Their father gave them the love that their mother couldn't give to them. Their father had promised them that he wouldn't leave the twins alone. Well, accident happened.

The last words their father said to them before the accident happened was, _"Boys, I will be going to work, don't do bad things, and if something happen, don't ever leave each other's side, ever. I love both of you, Naruto, Menma." _

Naruto embraced his now sobbing form of his little brother even more and silently promised to himself that he would never leave his little brother's side ever. He realized that from now on, he would be the head of the family, since he was the oldest after all, and sure living life in the capital of the country would be harder than before, without their father.

"We will find a job." Menma said from Naruto's chest.

Naruto nodded. "…a part time job. We have to continue the school until college."

Menma nodded and hugged his elder twin even tighter as he felt his eyes getting heavier.

"Although we have allowances from father's work, we still need more for the two of us." Naruto said as he caressed the black strands of his twin brother's hair which he guessed was going to sleep. He smiled bitterly as he himself drove off to sleep awkwardly that he was sure that his body would hurt tomorrow from their position where he was leaning on the wall with his sitting position with Menma on his chest, sleeping.

* * *

AN : Shall I continue this story?

Anyway, Happy Christmas Eve, from Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo~


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : YAOI.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"Menma, I'm going."

"Where?"

"Groceries nearby. Our stocks inside the refrigerator are almost empty."

"I'm going too."

"No, you stay here."

"Un."

One month had passed ever since their father died in a car accident. The twins had managed to overcome the life in Tokyo without their father with part time job. They were now a senior in High School and they soon would graduate and enter college which meant that they needed more money. It was still September and their birthday was coming really soon and they realized that it would be their first time having their birthday without their father around.

Naruto long sighed as he walked toward the nearest convenience store which would take about ten minutes and he would pass through the 2-chome. He shivered lightly as the wind blew passed him. It was Friday night around eight, he only wore a plain thin t-shirt, which he thought was okay because he only going to the convenience store nearby. He didn't wear any sweater because he forgot that September's wind could give him shivered up to the marrow of his bone.

"Naruto!" from his name being called, Naruto looked at the direction where the voice from to be meet with a red headed guy. He smiled seeing his friend from school and waved at the person, which he wondered why that person was around Shinjuku.

"Gaara! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he suspected the surrounding.

**_2-chome._**

Gaara just shrugged. "Hang out?" he smiled. "How about you?" Gaara asked back.

Back to earth, wondering why Gaara was around this place, he replied, "I was about to go to the convenience store to buy groceries, so…"

Gaara nodded. "How about Menma, are you alone this time?" Gaara said as he suspected around Naruto if he could catch a glimpse of black hair with blue eyes but found none.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya, I asked him to stay while I buy the groceries. How about you, are you alone?"

Gaara was about to reply but was cut off by the ringtone of his phone. "Well Naruto, I still want to talk with you but I guess that I got to go. Something is up, so… See you at school, I guess?"

"Un. I have to go as well, Menma is waiting, so…"

Gaara nodded and said his goodbye and he left.

_"Well, that was awkward to meet Gaara at this place…"_ Naruto murmured to himself as suspected the surrounding. He shrugged it off and left to the convenience store. Maybe it was just a coincidence?

* * *

"Oi Naruto, Menma, here!" Kiba shouted to catch the twins' attention to sit on their table where he sat with Shino, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sasuke, and Hinata. It was Monday at the cafeteria and as always the group would sit together.

"Yo!" Naruto said with his grinning face with a right hand in the air and the left hand inside the pocket to greet his friends, with Menma behind, both hands inside the pocket, he nodded to everyone as a greet.

"Come come here you two! I have a new gossip!" said Kiba enthusiastically with his wiggling eyebrows. Everyone but Naruto shook their heads. The boys sighed, whilst the girls smiled, but actually deep down they all were curious about Kiba's new _"gossip"._ Well, beside his news about how his dog had sex with another dog next door, all of his _"gossip"_ rather interesting or amusing.

Although they were all wouldn't ask despite of their curiousness about Kiba's _"gossip"_ this time, the boys preferred to keep silence and waited for the girls to ask.

"So?" Ino said to begin the gossip Kiba would inform to them.

"Well, don't tell anyone other than us, I heard that Gaara…"

"What about him?" Naruto asked. Obviously he was curious. This was about Gaara, the anti-social guy who just happened to be friend with Naruto and Menma.

"I heard that he sells his body to support his life."

"HE WHAT?" Naruto stood up and yelled that succeed caught the people inside the cafeteria's attention. It was too sudden for Kiba to start the conversation with gossip and this information was too much for his ears. Sasuke was drinking his mineral water that he ended up choked that Ino and Sakura who were sitting on each side of him had to brush Sasuke's back to help him recover. Menma, seeing his twin, grabbed his twin's sleeves to make him sat back again.

"Shut up, don't yell!" Kiba yelled under a whispered. Shikamaru just sighed and murmured a _how troublesome._

Sai smiled creepily. "Well, I already knew about that, not a big deal…"

Their eyes wend wide at Sai's statement as they were like demanding Sai's explanation.

"What." Sai said as he continued. "The hot news would be for whom he sells his body for." Sai said as like it was a general topic as he drank his mineral water.

"For who?" Ino asked, the rest nodded excepted for Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Menma, although they were all curious as well.

"Both ways."

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled again that poor for Sasuke that he was drinking like before that he had to choke again and the two loyal fans, Sakura and Ino had to brush his back again. Naruto looked at Sasuke and gulped and he looked at Sai and his creepy smile in place.

"He sells his body to girls, but mostly he will do it with men…" said Sai easily, like it was a normal conversation.

Before Naruto could even yelled, Menma cut in. "Nii-chan, stop yelling. You'll kill Sasuke for sure this time…" said Menma as he eyed the still coughing Sasuke with Ino and Sakura each side of him.

"What is his "role"?" Sakura asked, air-quoting the word "role".

EVERYONE GULPED.

Sai smiled even creepier. "A flaming UKE."

Naruto, Menma, Kiba, and Shikamaru choked. Hinata, Shino, and Chouji blushed.

_'I knew it.' _Thought Sasuke.

"I can't believe a person as scary as Gaara could be an Uke." Sakura commented in.

"I know right?" Ino added in as she sighed.

Awkward moment for ten seconds before Naruto continued. "I… I met him… A… At 2-chome…"

"WHAT?"

It was Sasuke who yelled, with the rest of them widened their eyes.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, smiled awkwardly.

"What on earth were you doing there?" Sakura yelled under a whispered as the rest nodded.

"Well, last Friday night I was about to go to the convenience store and on the way toward the store, I walked pass 2-chome and heard my name being yelled and spotted him there. I… I have no idea what he was doing in Shinjuku, especially in 2-chome, since he lives in Arakawa…"

They all fell silent. They were all pondering about Gaara and his lifestyle.

"Don't judge him. He has a hard life as well after he lost his parents, his siblings and him moved from Kyoto to Tokyo and with school and all… I guess the money they got from the part time job isn't enough for the three of them." Said Naruto and Shikamaru nodded.

Sasuke and Menma smirked.

"How about Kankurou and Temari? Are they depending on Gaara alone that Gaara had to sell his body like that?" Kiba commented, whilst Ino and Sakura nodded.

Naruto fell silent. They were all until Menma gave Shikamaru a looked.

"What." Shikamaru said to Menma from the way he looked he gave to Shikamaru.

"I thought you are his boyfriend? You might as well know something, right?" Menma said as he crossed his arms.

Shikamaru gulped and closed his eyes. "Tche, how troublesome…"

"So?" Ino asked.

"Although I am his boyfriend, I don't know anything, and it's too troublesome to know about their life."

They were all fell silent once again and the topic ended there as the bell of the next class rang.

* * *

**Note :**

_2-chome :_ go ask Google.

_Un :_ it's like.. "okay" or "yeah" or something like that. Oh! Ask Deidara.

AN : Kurama has been extracted from Naruto and the way Kishimoto-sensei make Naruto's expression, it's somehow heartbreaking, fufufu~ Anyway, what you think about this chapter two? (^^)


End file.
